Poco convencional
by Mocrak
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL-A Georg le gustaba el sexo poco convencional.Había una sola persona que sabía respecto a ello, y esa era Agus.   fem!Gus, GxG
1. Chapter 1

**Poco convencional.**

A Georg le gustaba el sexo poco convencional.

Había una sola persona que sabía respecto a ello, y esa era Agus.

Seis años atrás, cuando su relación había comenzado, ninguno de ellos había pensado en ningún momento en absolutamente nada relacionado al sexo. No hasta que, pasados seis meses, se habían encontrado besándose en el sillón de la sala del departamento de Agus y a punto de perder la cordura.

Su relación comenzó una tarde de otoño, cuando Agus le dijo a Georg que era un tarado después de que éste se rió de ella luego de caerse de un columpio porque, al intentar saltar desde la altura a la que iba, Georg había decidió jalar una de las cadenas y hacerle perder el equilibrio. Después de eso, ella le jaló del pie hasta que terminó en el piso; cuando los dos estuvieron completamente cubiertos de tierra y Agus podía sentir restos del césped maltratado dentro de su sostén, Georg la empujó hasta dejarla inmóvil y besarla de forma fugaz en los labios, sonreír y decirle que le gustaba de una manera retorcida en la que ninguna chica le había gustado nunca. Agus estornudó en su cara por culpa del polvo en su nariz y fueron a comer un helado.

Durante los siguientes tres días a ese encuentro furtivo en el sillón, Agus se había mantenido mortalmente seria. Georg se preocupó cuando el tercer día iba por la mitad. Las dudas acechaban su cabeza, la principal de ellas era no saber si era él el causante o no; en realidad no quería creer que fuera él. Después se sintió culpable de forma irremediable. Pensó también, que quizá se había propasado y Agus se encontraba molesta.

A la mañana del cuarto día, Agus llegó a casa de Georg e irrumpió en su habitación sin anunciarse demasiado; una vez que estuvieron frente a frente y Georg había logrado tragarse su expresión de horror mezclado con pánico, tuvo que suplantarla por una de sorpresa e incredulidad cuando su novia le dijo de forma directa y con nada de tacto "Quiero tener sexo contigo".

La primera opción de Georg había sido seguir el impulso natural de soltar una carcajada, pero tuvo que atragantarse con ella cuando notó que, de ningún modo, Agus se encontraba bromeando.

Quiso entonces arrojarse por la ventana. Estaba acorralado entre la pared y una novia que le hablaba de tener relaciones y convertir su relación en algo más allá del "somos novios".

No es que a Georg le causara algún problema tener una relación completamente seria y más allá de lo formal; eso no representaba para él ningún inconveniente, porque realmente amaba a aquella mujer. Su verdadero problema era el sexo en sí.

"Tengo fetiches muy raros, Gusi" Eso le había dicho y quiso que la tierra se lo tragara cuando ella frunció el entrecejo; porque no eran cosas de las que él estuviera orgulloso, ni tampoco algo de lo que pudiera hablar mientras tomaba el té de la tarde. Agus se limitó a decir que le importaba menos que una mierda el tipo de cosas guarras que a él le gustara hacer, ella simplemente quería perder la virginidad con él.

A Georg le gustaba el sexo poco convencional. Agus lo había descubierto entre manos temblorosas, ropa que desaparecía y una ternura desbordante que no parecía dar paso a ningún espeluznante o perturbador fetiche del que Georg pudiera hablar.

Lo había descubierto en su cuerpo desnudo apresado contra el colchón y músculos tensos; sudor, un par de lágrimas y palabras dulces. Manos grandes que recorrían de ella cada rincón y papilas que no se cansaban de saborearla. Sus pechos se hincharon y Agus realmente sintió que aquellas habían sido las dos horas más largas y satisfactorias de su vida. No se había sorprendido ni la mitad de lo que Georg esperaba que lo hiciera cuando en un arranque se tumbó bocabajo y le rogó que lo penetrara con sus dedos.

Agus no estaba especialmente impactada y, aunque por un minuto tuvo el impulso de reír, logró contenerse con una sonrisa que su novio, cara a la almohada, ni siquiera percibió.

La mañana siguiente Agus estaba dolorida y Georg le besó la frente antes de levantarse y preparar el desayuno.

A Georg le gustaba el sexo poco convencional y no tanto. Pero también le gustaba mirar a Agus cuando salía de la ducha, con descaro y completamente desnuda a buscar una toalla, que colocaba varonilmente en sus hombros después de secar su cabello y disponerse a elegir su ropa.

También le gustaban sus suaves, redondos y pequeños pero nada despreciables pechos; sus caderas firmes y anchas y sus manos poco suaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquella tarde, Agus tuvo que caminar bajo la lluvia hasta la parada de autobús en la que Georg la estaba esperando. No había llevado abrigo y estaba completamente mojada para cuando hubo llegado a su destino; cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba empapado, desde el primer cabello de su cabeza, hasta el último de los dedos de sus pies.

Georg, debajo de su paraguas, se rió de su estado hasta que la mezcla de frío, agua y risa le hizo sentir que, si no se detenía, la urgencia de un inodoro sería inminente.

"Ojalá mojes los pantalones", le había dicho Agus después de sentirse indignada y sacudir su cabello con ahínco para que las gotas alcanzaran al castaño. Georg frunció la nariz, la abrazó con fuerza, le removió el cabello y le besó la frente.

Agus estaba literalmente temblando de frío; sus manos congeladas comenzaban a ponerse verdes y le castañeaban los dientes. Se detuvieron bajo la lona de una tienda y su novio le cedió el abrigo.

Había veces que para Agus, Georg representaba un agujero a la mitad de su cuerpo. Un enorme agujero de color rosa en el que miles de orugas pasmosas caminaban sin ninguna prisa, dejando su mierda atrás, y aquella mierda desprendiendo nitrógeno que se esparcía por toda ella. Y se sentía feliz. Idiota y completamente feliz.

También había veces en que Georg sentía que no podía evitar reír, aun cuando sabía que Agus se iba a indignar; pero, esas veces en que Georg no podía evitar reír, eran en venganza para cuando no podía evitar mirarla.

Ahí, bajo la lluvia, con el cabello rubio completamente mojado y pegado al rostro, la piel erizada, sus ojos café claro húmedos y la ropa pegada al cuerpo, Georg simplemente no podía parar de mirarla, por eso había echado a reír.

Georg estaba enamorado de Agus. Se había dado cuenta de ello mucho tiempo atrás, pero se lo repetía cada vez que la miraba hacer pequeñas cosas que para Agus resultaban completamente espontáneas, pero para él eran lo más deleitable que pudiera ver.

Como verla entrar en la casa quitándose la ropa en el camino de la entrada al baño y pasar desnuda, con tan sólo la toalla al hombro y lista para meterse a la tina llena de agua tibia todo el tiempo que tuviera disponible.

Georg amaba ver el cuerpo desnudo de Agus recorrer la casa entera con desvergüenza. Entonces era cuando se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo, se recargaba en la pared, y la miraba detenidamente, como si nunca antes la hubiera visto desnuda; la veía caminar de un lado a otro, recolectando lo necesario para su perfecta ducha, sus pechos saltando ligeramente y sus provocadoras caderas en un vaivén inconsciente que se le antojaba irresistible. Sus muslos, sus glúteos, su cintura; todo en ella era perfecto para él.

Georg amaba el cambio en las tonalidades de su piel, aquellas partes más bronceadas que otras y el juego uniforme que hacía con su cabello. Sus manos que muchos consideraban poco femeninas y sus pequeños pies.

Agus solía tomar baños tan largos que para Georg resultaban una tortura.

Agus giraba la cabeza en dirección a él antes de cruzar la puerta, ella sabía que Georg siempre la estaba mirando cuando iba camino a la tina; entonces le miraba fijamente un segundo antes de asegurarse que él ya se hubiese quitado la playera.

Sus baños eran tan largos, que hacía tiempo que los tomaban juntos.


End file.
